


Нос или (не) первый снег

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: In predicting of her wings [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Порой Макс снится, что у Хлои мёрзнет лишь нос.__________________________Sometimes Max have a dreams, where freezing only Chloe's nose.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: In predicting of her wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Нос или (не) первый снег

**Author's Note:**

> Макс снова студентка, но теперь уже в другом месте. Сонгфик на Yuki Kajiura, «Reminiscence».  
_____________________________  
Max is a student, but in another college. Yes, description references to universe with alive William.

С моря дует ледяной ветер, по карамельной от закатного солнца дороге медленно жужжат колеса коляски, а у Хлои мерзнет нос.

Макс нередко плачет, когда видит этот сон. У ней едва хватило духу признаться каково видеть что у самого дорогого мерзнет лишь голова на ветру.

Слезы на подушке по утрам — явный признак оживающих воспоминаний. Сложно упрекать свою девушку за очередной косяк если после них она может спать довольной до самого полудня, не выпуская Макс из рук, из-за чего даже забившийся под подушку среди снятых вещей лифчик Макс пахнет Хлоей. В том, что её слёзы слышно, она не сомневается.

Порой ими можно разбудить даже после пьянки раз иногда Хлоя просыпается и тормошит:  
— Вставай, не реви, Безумная Макс! Хэй, я тут, ты опять на кучу лет отмотала? Не смей!

А сегодня она делала кофе с корицей и апельсинами, но отвлеклась, чуть не лишившись будущего завтрака. Потому что был снег.

Макс не отматывала, Макс с октября ничегошеньки не отматывала, а снег все шел. И не было ни заката, ни моря — только чокнуто тихо в этом дешёвом для съема жилья пригороде Бостона, но снега уже хватало для желтевших по кромкам белых пятен от светящих у перекрестка фонарей. Макс даже ежась от воспоминаний о вспышках в Проявочной не могла не выключить свет. Да, брать в руки камеру стало тяжелей, но не страшней от мысли о прекращении снимать вообще. И если ей пока не хотелось этот снег заснять на полароид, значит, так получилось. Хлоя наверняка стащит у кого-нибудь деньги лишь бы подарить ей на Рождество новую, цифровую.

Снег медленно оседает на асфальт, а Макс аккуратно кладет ладони на подоконник и наклонив голову всматривается, чуть приоткрыв рот и щуря глаза.

Снежинки кружатся, точно позируя для недоступной их хилому студенческому бюджету макросъемки и Макс боится даже тени мысли о выстроившихся пехотным полком снежных шарах на полке. Но снег и снежинки — это её детство, первый — тем более.

Их с Хлоей детство.

В спальне шуршит одеяло и куда-то деваются мысли налить горячего кофе.

Макс присматривается (и куда ещё внимательней?) получше. По фоновой белизне снега в свете фонаря струится волнистый дымок, темной ниткой, видимой сугубо из-за светлого фона, взмывая вверх. Снежинки размеренно падают на безветренную улицу, точно готовя город к будущему Рождеству, и хочется ловить их силуэты на стекле, выявляя новые узоры без увеличения объектива.

Ноги зябнут на полу, хлопает форточка, пора бы выпить кофе и юркнуть в нагретую Хлоей постель хихикая от попыток увернуться от щекотки, да только курят в соседнем окне и нет никаких идей, что сказать если вдруг среди снега это так тлеет травка оранжевой точкой в руках.

Снежинка тает под едким дымом. Хлоя курит. Макс решат зайти в спальню и топчется у проёма, сжав камеру в ладонях. Силуэт с сигаретой досадливо чертыхается про холод, но так и не отходит от окна. Макс все же снимает, зная, что в таком освещении выйдет неудачно.

— Хлоя… — Макс опускает голову, вертя теплый снимок в руках, умоляя себя не молчать, — Хлоя, я не знала что ты куришь больше.  
— Макс? Макс, ну ты хоть говори что ты тут, великая ниндзя с веснушками! Я уже пистолет искать решила!

Макс силится улыбнуться и продолжает:  
— Ты не жаловалась, что не спишь без травы.

Хлоя добродушно усмехается:  
— О, у меня теперь утешающая мама-Макс! Завяжешь мне шарфик с утра?  
— Ну… Если одна вредная девочка будет хорошей…

У неё все же выходит улыбка.

— На, лови! — шуршит чем-то картонным Хлоя, — И смотри не отматывай!

Под ноги летит пачка простых сигарет, Макс наизусть выучила этот звук.

— Прости, но я как заправская сыщица должна конфисковать и рассмотреть за чашкой ароматного кофе сию любопытную улику, — хихикнув, Макс собирает и сует в пачку рассыпавшиеся по ламинату сигареты, идет по чисто символическому коридору и замирает, так и не положив их на кухонный стол.

У уткнувшейся в нее лицом девушки нос совсем ледяной, а она не может и вздрогнуть. Замерзший нос. Фотография, благодаря которой она вернулась в эту реальность. Целый город, в руинах которого остались их близкие ради любимой. Цена, которую они заплатили, чтобы Хлоя чувствовала что-нибудь ниже шеи и не молила её о смерти.

Руки и губы не находят ни чашки со свежим кофе, ни самой сидящей на столе Хлои.

Макс почти испуганно оглядывается, замирает заново от обвивших рук.

— Я тоже ниндзя!

Макс тихо и коротко хихикает:  
— Там же окно нараспашку! Холодно!

Руки прижимают покрепче.

— Уже закрыла. И кофе под твоим именем впору подавать. Бариста Макс на доллар дороже, фирменный напиток нашего заведения!

Носом Хлоя тычется Макс в шею, дурашливо раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону и увлекая её за собой влево-вправо резвее болванчика:

— Если я и пойду греться под одеяло то только с тобой!

Хлоя ныряет ладонями под футболку с пиратским флагом.

Макс через силу шмыгает носом и кладет снимок в забытый на стуле дневник. Но тут же вскрикивает и ругается:  
— У тебя же руки холодные!

Пока не оборачивается:  
— Хлоя… Боже мой… Хлоя, я опять не спала.

В ухо зудит настойчивый, сумбурный, но такой вовремя утешающий шепот:

— Макс! Не вздумай отматывать, Макс! Ты тут, в той реальности мне нахуй быть не сдалось! Не парь себе мозги, я не сру под себя и в ближайшие лет шестьдесят, если что, не собираюсь. Мы еще и на колясках друг с другом наперегонки назло всем мудилам гонять будем!

Макс накрывает ладонями холодные, забитые уже со всех сторон руки и чувствует, что нос любимой больше не мерзнет.

Снег за окном на миг замирает. Буквально на долю секунды.

Макс смаргивает слезинку, с горечью вины осознавая, что впервые с октября _не удержалась_.


End file.
